Forbidden love
by Gabby AKA FireQueen
Summary: this is like romeo and juliet thats all imm saying...


Forbidden love

By

Gabriela Mendoza

Everything was going black. I could feel my breath shortening. I loved Justin with all my heart. If he was was to die, I would die with him. I could see a bright light and Justin's beautiful face in front of me. "I'm coming baby." I whisper and just drift off into the heavens...sorry,that's a little too far for you. Let me take you back to where everything started.

It all started going to my first day of high school. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I was going to be. I was wearing my cute aquamarine top with light blue skinny's and my sparkling cute black ballet flats. I had just gotten a new black book bag with Linkin Park on it. I rode my bike to school. As I rode, the wind was hitting my hair like a fan. I got up to the school with more and more nervousy forming in my stomach. I stop in front of the school and see people talking, some people reading or writing. This school was very big for a high school. I put my bike in one of those bike holder thingies. I pull out the black and red lock I had since I was 3 years old. There's a big crowd going inside the school. I decide to go in and find out what was going on. I could see the principal handing out schedules. She was matching all in red today. Red work suit, red shoes, and red glasses. Wow. I waited my turn by just looking at the sky and thinking about random things. "Next." she said in a formal voice. I step up for my turn. "Name please." "Victoria Hamilton." Suddenly, the guy behind me hollers. "Isn't your brother that reporter on channel 5? He's an amazing reporter!" Oh god. "Here's your new schedule." I head inside with more nervousy in my belly.

_Pretty good classes. _I thought to myself. I'm good everything basically. _BRIING! _ The bell rings and I head to my first class: Gym. The gym is huge. I can see boys playing around with different girls. The teacher blows the whistle and explains all the rules and stuff like that. So, for the rest of the period, just have independent play. I could see guys talking, and cheerleaders giggling. Ugh! "Hi." a girl pops up out of no where and says. It was a girl with red and orange and black nails. She had red contacts when her eyes are actually brown. "Hi." I replied quietly. "You new here?"

she asked. "Yeah I'm a freshman." "Oh I'm Summer." she replies. "Victoria." "Oh my god! I love your brother. He's an amazing reporter. Plus he's so hot!" she added. "Yeah. I like your hair." " Really? Its only temporary. Tomorrow it'll be blue." she says with a smile on her face. Cool. I made a new friend. Nice.

The bell rings and I head to my next class. As I go down the hall, I can feel me bump into someone and drop all of our books. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." I holler. "No, no,no it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I look up and see a boy picking up his and my books all at one time. He looks up and our eyes meet. His eyes were like a green forest. I couldn't help but stare as if his eyes were a crystal ball or some shit like that. "Hi." he replies. "Hi." I mumble back. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that." he replies. He had brown hair and a black and white polo shirt, light blue jeans and black and red converses. "No,no,no it was my fault." I replied. A long pause. "I'm Victoria." I say while holding my hand out. "I'm Justin." He says shaking my hand. For a second, I thought that there was a spark. "Hey, isn't your brother-" "That amazing reporter on channel 5. Yeah he is. So far that's I'm known as. The girl who's the little sister of the greatest reporter on the freaking planet." I respond back. He gives me I weird look and simply says. "Damn, that's harsh. I don't watch the news so I just know him from everybody saying stuff about him." My eyes popped open in shock. I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and write my number. "Call me." I simply say. The bell rings and I head to health with a smile on my face.

For some reason I couldn't get Justin out of my head. My health class went by really fast. I found Summer in my math class. Mrs. Cast is really nice. She gave out cookies. Yummy. I sat with Summer and my new friend Rosa. Rosa seems really nice, I mean for a lesbian. (Sorry, but all the lesbians I've ever seen or know are really mean.) "Hey Vicci, looks like someones checking you out." Rosa points out. I turn around and see Justin just staring at me. I grin at him and he grins back. I could feel my spine tingle a little bit. I turn back around to see Summer and Rosa staring at me. "What?" "Nothing." they reply.

Suddenly, Justin stands over me and says "Does anyone need any help?" "Not us. But maybe you could help out Victoria. Looks like she's struggling a little bit." Summer points out as they move away. I sputter and stutter and finally groan in defeat. "So do you need help?" Justin asks. "Yes." I groan. He sits next to me and explains. "Okay, now left is less so always shade left when its less." He grabs my hand and helps me trace the lines on the paper. "Wow I feel really stupid." "Your not stupid. Your actually really smart." He replies in my ear as the bell rings. Then he gets out of room in a swift move. My heart felt like it was flying. I thought my bones were like Jell-O. I thought I was floating to my next class.

I ride my bike home, with Justin on my mind. When I get home, I see a big shadow over my head. I look up and see that its Aaron Martin. "Hey." I say as I look up. "Hey." he replies back. "What's up?" "Nothing much." "Cool." "Yeah I gotta go" "Okay. See ya." he says as he pets my head. I love that! I go inside to see my parents paying bills. "Hey." "Hey honey how was school?" "Good." I head upstairs and look out the window. To my own surprise, Justin was just entering his own room. What the hell? He sees me and he's in surprise too. We both grab a piece of paper and a marker and start writing to each other.

My paper: hey wats up

His paper:** hi nm u?**

My paper:ditto jus bored

His paper:** yea im jus thinking **

My paper: bout wat

His paper: …...**u mostly =)**

My paper: wow...dats 2 cute

His paper: **^.^ lolzz hey u wanna go out?**

My paper: sure y not? lolzz

His paper: **Yay lolzz ttyl **

My paper: lolz bii

We put our papers away while my heart flutters. I head downstairs for dinner. This is going to be sweet.

For the next few months, our relationship could never be better. We would pass kisses in the hall, he would give me flowers, and we would have great dates. All though, I think its time I tell my parents. "Hey mom? You know Justin Pichardo,right?" I ask. Both my mom and dad give me weird looks. "Your not dating that boy are you?" my dad yells "Yeah, so what." My father gets up as his face turns red. I couldn't tell what hurt more, the sting of my tears or the slap across my face. What the fuck? "I don't want you dating that boy. He has no manners, hes immature and his parents never raised right." my dad screams. "You can't tell me who to and who not to date! That's not fair! And your just going to sit there?" I scream at my mother. She just continues to stare at the floor. "Go to your room! Not another word from you!" "Okay, how about 4:I HATE YOU BOTH!" I scream and run upstairs. I grab the bear that Justin got me last week. He sees me crying and hits me up on my DS.

**Punkjustin121:wats wrong**

**sportyvictoria201: mi dad sed I cnt c u animore**

**Punkjustin121:wat y**

**Sportyvictoria201: he sed dat ur a bad influence n sum crap like dat**

**punkjustin121:damm dats odee**

**sportyvictoria201: plus mi dad slapped da shyt outta me.**

**Punkjustin121:oh hell no wtf **

**sportyvictoria201:nooo, stay out of it ily 2 much 2 c u get hurt**

**punkjustin121: wait wat**

**sportyvictoria201:ily**

**punkjustin121:ily2 **

**sportyvictoria201:yay lolzz **

**punkjustin121:well our parents dnt have 2 noe **

**sportyvictoria201: gewd ily heading 2 bed**

**punkjustin121: kk ily 2 sweet dreams **

I sign off and head to bed. Something in me is telling me that something bad will happen tomorrow.

My alarm wakes me up. I get dressed and ready for school. I look to the window and see Justin get ready. I can see him take off his shirt and see an amazing 6 pack. Very nice. He sees me staring and starts laughing. I just start laughing with him. I head downstairs to head to school. "Honey?" my mom replies. I turn around and see what she wants. "Breakfast." she says. I grab an apple from the bowl and head to my bike. I wait outside for Justin as he also heads for his bike. We ride our bikes together as both of our parents give both of us dirty looks.

We reach the school and go to our secret spot. (Behind the bleachers) We start to make out passionately and then we just hold each other there. His scent was like heroin to my nose. I never wanted to leave. I loved Justin with all my heart."I love you" I whispered. "I love you too." Justin whispered back. I never wanted the moment to end. Suddenly,the bell rings and we have to end the moment that I never wanted to end.


End file.
